Włoch zawsze krzyczy dwa razy
by SKSM
Summary: One-shot. W rocznicę paktu stalowego Niemcy postanawia dać Włochom wyjątkowy prezent. GerIta.


Dla Agutka.

* * *

Niemcy nerwowo wertował strony „_Sztuki dawania prezentów_" w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś upominku dla Włoch. Zbliżała się siedemdziesiąta rocznica Paktu Stalowego i Niemiec chciał to jakoś uczcić. Już od ponad siedmiu dekad męczy się z Włochem. No właśnie, ale czy na pewno się męczy? Niemcy sam tego nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział też skąd do głowy wpadł mu pomysł na obdarowanie Włoch. Przecież tamten pewnie już nawet nie pamięta tego paktu. Niemcy westchnął.

Zgodnie z poradnikiem powinien szukać czegoś „_oryginalnego_ _i niezwykłego, co sprawi osobie obdarowywanej szczerą radość_". Gdyby nie to „oryginalne i niezwykłe" Niemcy założyłby się o wszystko, że wystarczyłby półmisek pasty. Niemcy chciał jednak by to było coś niezapomnianego. Jednakże jedno zdanie, które Niemcy znalazł w swojej książce sprawiło, że zwątpił w powodzenie tego przedsięwzięcia.

„_Wybierając prezent powinniśmy przede wszystkim wziąć pod uwagę relacje, jakie łączą nas z osobą obdarowywaną."_

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jakie relacje łączą go z Włochem. A raczej miał problem z ich sprecyzowaniem. Niby go nie nienawidził ale nawet go lubił. Chyba… W każdym razie raczej mógł nazwać Włochy swoim przyjacielem.

Potrząsną głową. Nie miał się tu zastanawiać co go łączy z tym głupim Włochem tylko co temu głupiemu Włochowi dać! I postanowił na tym skupić swój niemiecki mózg.

„_Prezent powinien być praktyczny_".

Tak, to było zgodne z niemiecką myślą. Jednak wiele prezentów jest praktycznych… Ta wskazówka niewiele mu pomogła.

„_Podarunek może być też naszą próbą rozwiązania problemów obdarowywanego. Np. jeżeli osoba jest roztrzepana i zapominalska można dać jej w prezencie organizer_"

Hmm. Jedyny głębszy problem jaki Niemcy znalazł u Włoch to chroniczne zapominalstwo o spodniach.

Właśnie! To jest pomysł! Kupić Włochom spodnie!

Ludwig uznał, że będzie to najlepszy prezent jaki mógł wymyślić. Zamknąwszy zamaszyście poradnik zaczął planować szczegóły. Doszedł do wniosku, że pierw potrzeba mu… „miary" owego upominku…

* * *

Niemcy uznał, że najlepszy sposób na zdobycie rozmiaru spodni Włoch to sprawdzenie go na innych portkach tamtego. Jako że zrobienie tego ze ubraniem, które Feliciano akurat miał na sobie mogło się wydać podejrzanie nawet takiemu idiocie jak Włoch, Ludwig postanowił „pożyczyć" sobie jedną parę spodni rudzielca i wziąć je ze sobą na zakupy. Z tego powodu przyszedł do domu Włoch.

- Już idę! – usłyszał znajomy głos dochodzący z wnętrza.

Włochy Północne otworzył drzwi i gdy tylko zobaczył blondyna natychmiast się uśmiechnął.

- Niemcy! Niemcy! Co ty tutaj robisz!? Yay! – cieszy się Felicjano – Ale miło! Tak rzadko mnie odwiedzasz!

- … Cześć… – wydukał Niemcy.

- Wejdź! – Włoch odsuną się na bok by blondyn mógł przekroczyć próg domu – Rozgość się! – powiedział prowadząc przyjaciela do salonu.

- Veneziano, kogo tam znów licho przywiodło? – rozległ się głos z głębszej części domu.

Wkrótce w pokoju pojawił się Romano. Gdy tylko zobaczył Ludwiga, twarz przekrzywił mu grymas. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero starszy Włoch.

- Czego tu chcesz, kartoflogłowy?

- Braciszku! Nie obrażaj Niemiec! – zaprotestował młodszy.

- Będę obrażał tego macho-szwaba ile zechcę! To mój dom!!! – odkrzyknął szatyn i łypnął na blondyna – Powtarzam: czego chcesz?

- Właśnie Niemcy, po co przyszedłeś? – spytał rudzielec.

- … Eeee… – _Scheise__! Nie wymyśliłem żadnej wymówki!_ – … – i w końcu Niemiec powiedział pierwsze słowo jakie mu ślina na język przyniosła – Pasta…

- Ve~?

- Pasta… Chciałem zjeść trochę włoskiej pasty… - wybełkotał.

I po raz kolejny w domu braci Vargas zapadła grobowa cisza.

- COOOOOOOOOOO?! – krzyknęli obaj Włosi.

- Niemcy? Ty się dobrze czujesz? – zapytał przerażony Feliciano, przykładając RFN dłoń do czoła.

- … Czuję się dobrze.

- A co z kiełbasą? Co z wurścikiem?! – krzyknął bliski płaczu rudzielec.

- … Uznałem, że od czasu do czasu jakaś odmiana nie zaszkodzi… A ty zawsze pastę zachwalałeś…

Włoch wydał się wzruszony tymi słowami.

- Zgoda! Zrobię ci zaraz najlepszą pastę pod słońcem! – rzekł rezolutnie.

- Zaraz, zaraz! Ty wierzysz temu ziemniako-świrowi? Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane, że ten nagle przychodzi do nas i chce zjeść pastę?! – zapytał Lovino.

- Ve? A czemu miałbym nie wierzyć? – zdziwił się młodszy – Chodź braciszku, pomożesz mi w kuchni!

- Ale… Czekaj! Veneziano! Ach! Chigi! – takie dźwięki wydalał Romano gdy młodszy brat wyciągał go za rękę z pokoju.

Niemcy wziął głęboki, rozluźniający oddech. Włochy kupił jego bajeczkę. Nie tracąc czasu, jak najciszej potrafił pobiegł na górę po swoją „zdobycz". Żeby Niemiec musiał zniżać się do takiego poziomu.

Jako, że już nie raz ratował obu Włochów z najróżniejszych „sytuacji łóżkowych" doskonale wiedział, gdzie jest ich sypialnia. Wbiegł do niej pędem i natychmiast rozejrzał się za szafą. Znalazł dwie garderoby. _Prawdziwi modnisie z tych Włochów_ pomyślał. On sam miał tylko szafę, którą dzielił z Gilbertem i skromną komodę.

Strzelił, że ta po lewej jest _jego_ Włocha. Nawet jeśli się pomylił, miał nadzieje, że Lovino nosi podobny rozmiar do brata. Otworzył drzwi na oścież i szybko odszukał wzrokiem spodni. Chwycił pierwszą lepszą parę z góry i przez kilka sekund napawał się sukcesem swej misji. Odwrócił się by szybko wrócić do salonu ale w drzwiach do garderoby stał czynnik, którego nie wziął pod uwagę.

Twarz starszego Vargasa była biała jak kreda. Pięści miał zaciśnięte tak mocno, że jego kłykcie już zbielały. Całość dopełniał morderczy wzrok i zabójcza aura wokół postaci szatyna.

- Ja wiedziałem, że ty jesteś zboczony ale to już jest poziom Francji…

- Romano, ty nie rozumiesz… – zaczął Ludwig.

- NIBY CZEGO NIE ROZUMIEM? ZAJMUJESZ NAS A POTEM ZAKRADASZ SIĘ DO NASZEJ SYPIALNI I ZABIERASZ SPODNIE MOJEGO BRATA!

- Tak, ale nie wiesz dlaczego…

- CO DLACZEGO? CO DLACZEGO TY ZBOCZONY IDIOTO! JUŻ JA DOBRZE WIEM PO CO CI ONE! BY ROBIĆ Z NIMI JAKIEŚ ZBOCZONE RZECZY!!! ALE NAWET NIE PRÓBUJ W TO WCIĄGAĆ MOJEGO MŁODSZEGO BRATA!!!

W ciągu następnych kilku minut Niemcy wybiegł z domu Włoch uciekając przed pomidorami ciskanymi przez wściekłego Romano, mimo lamentów Veneziano. Nie miał czasu na większe kłótnie więc odwrót był najlepszym wyjściem. Zwłaszcza, że udało mu się wynieść spodnie Feliciana.

Teraz pozostawała już tylko wizyta w sklepie odzieżowym lub u jakiegoś dobrego krawca.

* * *

Wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Miła atmosfera majowego wieczoru. Cudowne widoki okolicy. No i Niemcy z prezentem w dłoniach. Brakowało tylko Włoch. Ludwig trochę się obawiał, że jego przyjaciel nie dotrze – Lovino nie zapomniał jeszcze ostatniej wizyty blondyna w jego domu więc mógł nie puścić brata.

Na szczęście dla Niemca los mu dzisiaj sprzyjał.

- Niemcy! Niemcy! – rozległ się krzyk.

Niemcy odwrócił się i zobaczył rudzielca biegnącego w jego stronę.

- Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć? – zapytał Włoch z rumieńcami na twarzy spowodowanymi biegiem.

- … Eeee… Tak. Twój brat cię puścił?

- Strasznie się upierał bym nie szedł ale pojawił się braciszek Hiszpania i go jakoś zajął. – Włochy uśmiechnął się co spowodowało niebezpieczne przyśpieszenie bicia serca blondyna.

- To czemu chciałeś się spotkać? – ponowił pytanie Feliciano?

- Włochy… Wiesz co dziś jest za dzień?

- Piątek? – spytał Wenecjanin.

- … Też. Ale czy wiesz czego mamy rocznicę?

- Hmmmm… Nie.

Niemcy westchnął. Włochy nic się nie zmienił przez te wszystkie lata.

- Siedemdziesiąt lat temu zawarliśmy Pakt Stalowy. – powiedział niebieskooki patrząc w dal.

- Pakt Stalowy? – Feliciano zamyślił się na chwilę – Aha! Tak! Pamiętam! To wtedy się bałem, że jak zakolegujesz się z Rosją to o mnie zapomnisz!

- Yhm. – przytaknął Niemcy uśmiechając się – Obiecałem wtedy, że będę cię wyciągał z kłopotów.

- Tak! I zjedliśmy parówki i dałeś mi ten krzyżyk a braciszek wyrzucił go do śmieci!

- A ty wtedy zadzwoniłeś do mnie z płaczem.

- Yay! To było tak dawno temu~…! A wydawać się może, że było ledwie wczoraj…

- No. – zgodził się Niemcy – Z tej okazji mam dla ciebie prezent.

- Ve? Prezent? Dla mnie?

- Tak. – blondyn wyciągną za pleców paczkę i wręczył ją Włochom.

Zgodnie z poradnikiem była opakowana w ładny, kolorowy papier z wielką kokardą.

Włochy spojrzał niepewnie na zawiniątko i po chwili wahania powiedział.

- Ale ja nie mam nic dla ciebie! – zaprotestował.

- Nic nie szkodzi. – uspokoił go Niemiec.

- Ale… ale to nie sprawiedliwe… Niemcy, jesteś zawsze dla mnie dobry i dajesz mi prezenty i ratujesz mnie a ja nie mam ci nawet czego dać w zamian… – zmartwił się rudzielec.

- Naprawdę nic nie szkodzi. – powiedział niebieskooki i się uśmiechnął.

Wtedy Włochom do głowy wpadł genialny pomysł.

- Wiem co mogę co dać! – krzykną uradowany i pomachał na Ludwiga by ten się pochylił.

- …?

Gdy wyższy się pochylił Feliciano staną na palcach i pocałował Niemca w czoło.

Mimo, iż pocałunek był czysty i niewinny do policzków RFN napłynęła krew.

- Proszę! – uśmiechnął się Włoch.

- … … … Dzięki… - wyjęknął drugi. Odchrząknął i znów przemówił:

- … Może teraz otworzysz swój prezent.

Włochy tylko uśmiechną się bardziej słodko i począł rozwijać pakunek.

- Łooooo! – wydobyło się z jego ust gdy rozerwał papier. W paczuszce znalazł spodnie. I to nie byle jakie spodnie. Były wykonane z jakiegoś drogiego materiału, Feliciano mógł to stwierdzić po jego fakturze. Kolorem przypominały zwykłe spodnie od włoskiego munduru ale miały inny krój.

- Pomyślałem, że skoro tak często zapominasz spodni one będą dla ciebie najlepszym prezentem…

- Łał! Dziękuję Niemcy! – powiedział Włochy i zaczął ściągać jeansy, które miał na sobie. Ludwig w ramach przyzwoitości się odwrócił.

- I jak wyglądam? – spytał Włoch.

Niemcy zdołał wybełkotać tylko „świetnie".

- Dziękuję! – rzekł Feliciano przytulając się do blondyna – To najlepszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem!

Niemiec tylko się uśmiechnął i pozwolił ciepłu ze swego serca rozejść się na całe ciało.

* * *

- NIEMCY! NIEMCY!!!

Taki krzyk obudził Ludwiga w środku nocy. Chciał już wybełkotać jakieś zapytanie, ale kiedy jakiś niezidentyfikowany ciężar uderzył go w brzuch zdołał tylko jęknąć. Sięgnął ręką do lampki nocnej, a w jej świetne zobaczył, że siedzi na nim pół nagi Włochy.

- NIEMCY!!! PRZEPRASZAM!!! PRZEPRASZAM!!! – znów przeraźliwie krzyczał Włoch i jak zwykle zalał się łzami.

Niemcy spróbował go uciszyć podnosząc dłoń.

- Uspokój się. Co się dzieje? – spytał jeszcze nie w pełni rozbudzony Ludwig – I gdzie masz spodnie? Przecież kupiłem ci nową parę.

- No właśnie! Niemcy, ja przepraszam!!! Te spodnie od ciebie były dla mnie bardzo ważne i chciałem je schować bo braciszek na pewno by je wyrzucił ale tak je dobrze schowałem, że zapomniałem gdzie są!!! Przepraszam!!!


End file.
